ninrpfandomcom-20200216-history
30/08/2012 Main Gate RP
Decisions of future training and considerations of the future are decided, a Kage fights his own nature and a Jounin finds determination. No More The Man I Am TakedaInkroe: -Having spread news of the new Chuunin and preparing myself for an even more demanding role over the next few months, not only continuing the training of my team, but defending Yonshigakure, inspiring teachers and Jounin to reach their full capacities and still training to be worthy of the title I now had, I found myself looking over to the south side of the fountain where the freshly turned over soil patiently waited to be eroded by time or battle. Three stones, three memories, three people and an expected lifetime of dedication to a goal was now in the process of being eliminated and replaced with the goals of another person, a stranger to myself this Nidaime Namikage, a figure who did not demand respect but had earned it, did not wade into battle with the ferocity of Takeda Inkroe but sought its efficient end, did not calculate or seek to deceive but instead sought value and potential, not only in the Village but himself.. it was often a heartsundering experience, and to my distaste often I felt grief and sorrow as I stood on the border of the Land of Tea, staring directly South-East and knowing exactly how long it would take me to return to the Land of Water.. but as I would kick the dirt and perhaps yelled I would always return to Yonshigakure, it was maddening, a cage of air and responsibility and a collar of a title.. if I had fangs to bear they would have been.- "Phheh.." -I would mutter as I slid off the edge of the fountain and onto the floor, spying a bird in the sky, its thin black form cutting like a pair of scissors through the grey sky.. there luckily, were some areas in which the Nidaime and Takeda shared interest and requirement in.. both needed to train and become better swordsmen.. both needed to increase their Stamina to a point where the eye was accounted for and battle would not last 10 minutes.. and both needed to improve across the board.. In my mind I had tattooed goals for the end of the year 203 and I intended to stick to them, even if it required going to other Jounin or Minato himself for assistance.. the first goal was Hand Seals.. I aimed to be able to use one hand when forming hand seals, so that my right hand could always hold a sword.. my second goal was Ninjutsu.. to develop not only my skill more and more, so that not only would I be able to fight on par with other Kage but also I would need to develop my own jutsu very soon, I had a massive requirement for a certain jutsu to exist.. and the third and final goal was to increase my ability with the EMS, either by getting more and more used to having the eye in my socket.. or maybe eventually developing some skill with it, either way.. I wanted, no needed to get more chakra endurance..- "Tiger.." -I whispered as I felt my ass hit the ground and back hit the fountain, my fingers crossing together in a formation to form the Tiger seal.. then the Ram, Rat, Dragon, Tiger, Dog, Boar, Ram, Bird, Hare, Monkey, Horse, Rat, Dragon, Snake, Ox.. the chain of hand seals would be long and exhausting.. but the muscle memory was somewhat beginning to show.. three weeks ago I had been performing Hand Seals once every 0.6 of a second, now I was performing them every half of a second, not bad I though for 21 days of training, or I would have thought, had I the time to lose focus.. Tiger, Ox, Snake, Rat, Dog, Dragon, Monkey, Hare, Bird, Boar, Horse, Ram.. it went on and on as my right eye looked to my dancing hands.- A Spark of Determination SaiyukiReizeiPaymon: I stood at the gate, arms crossed over my chest, weight against the left stone pillar of the gate I guarded. My right foot was crossed over my left ankle; the perfect picture of my usual pose. I had never had the time, nor the want, to really feel the way the pillar felt against my shoulder but now it seemed to invade my senses. Perhaps it was because I was wearing a new outfit, that left part of my upperarm bare to the rough grey stone. From a distance, I was sure it would look like smooth marble, but it certainly didn't feel that way. The stone held many, tiny stones in its surface that scratched at my arm, but this time I couldn't much care. My eyes were closed and I was breathing slowly, looking for all the world like I was asleep. Funnily enough, I missed the coastline, the ocean I would spent at least 10 minutes staring at every day before I ran, Body Flickered, or otherwise walked to where I needed to be. I missed the smell that came with the blowing breeze, the coolness of the sea wind on my arms and legs. I missed the color of the water, so close to my own blue. I wasn't too sad that, a few days ago, others didn't find my behaviour odd; not too many people knew the day of the my parents death. In truth, I had rarely spoken of them at all, not even the way they had died. I doubted others would even know I didn't have any; simply that I never spoke of them. It had been a seeming long week, though I was not even apart of the Chunin exams. My students..Castiel and Soudai..I was proud they had managed to get to the second stage, even though they didn't pass the one on one stage. Lack of experience, most likely. Underneath my mask, the right corner of my mouth twitched is something that might have been called a smile. I thought about my own possible training, wondering if I could improve the Jutsu I had made..so that there wasn't a single flaw in it. No pause between attacks, no extra Chakra draining effects the more I used it..I click my tongue, quietly, shrugging my shoulders. The Kiba blades upon my back were a welcoming weight, one I would possibly never get tired of feeling. I would need to train further with them, as well, see if I could master all of the Jutsu's one could do with the blades..With my shrugging motion, the blades seemed to spark with Lightning, ever so briefly, and I told myself I would need to resume the training I had begun, to get the blades to always old a spark, so long as they were attached to my back. If not that, then perhaps having Lightning spark to life immediately when I touched the blade, as if Kiba 'remembered' my touch and knew what I wanted them to do. So many possibilities..I let out a quiet sigh, knowing I would have to give them up eventually. Others would need to train with them, but they were mine, in the end. I hadn't spent 5 months tracking down the Hidden Mist Shinobi that wielded the blades, only to give them up completely. I opened my eyes then, so I wouldn't be so lost in my thoughts and glanced at Ink, noticing his moving hands. Perhaps he was training already..I knew what I needed to train further in..Genjutsu and Taijutsu. I had basic knowledge in Genjutsu, only really knowing how to put a person under a simple one, and how to break out of a simple one. I wanted to be better in that area. I would need to speak with Ryu as well..to better my Taijutsu. And yes, perhaps, I would even practice my Ninjutsu further, to increase my stamina. I needed more if I was to be able to simply win fights, by not fainting halfway through them. But how to go about it.. Category:Training